Usuario:Spartan Storm
Sobre mi Mi nombre verdadero es Fabián, si es un nombre poco común pero que importa. Llámame Storm. XD ¿Cómo Conocí Halo? Lo conocí aproximadamente a los 8 años por medio de un compañero que lo conocía, me platicaba sobre el juego hasta que un día me llevó a jugar Halo Reach, me encantó y desde ese momento supe que halo sería el juego de mi vida. Poco después jugamos Halo 4 pero de ahí en adelante no lo volví a jugar. No fue hasta mis 11 años que por fin tuve mi Xbox 360, los primeros juegos que tuve fueron Piratas del Caribe Lego y Halo Wars. Me desilusioné un poco con este último pero siempre fue mi primer Halo y eso nunca se olvida. Después tuve la oportunidad de comprar Halo 3 que lo adoré, pero con este llegaron ciertas dudas a mi cabeza, pues era nuevo en el universo de Halo, como por qué los Elites estaban ayudándome y por qué en lugar de enfrentarme a ellos me enfrentaba a esos horrorosos gorilas, quién era el Gravemind, Gran Caridad (La cual yo pensaba en quién era y no qué era) o Spark. Al investigar estas cosas conocí Halopedia, siempre pensé en unirme pero no tenía correo electrónico y no quise preocuparme por eso. Mucho tiempo después compré Halo 2 (En mi opinión, el mejor videojuego de Halo), y me encantó tanto el juego que no me importó sus no tan buenos gráficos y lo jugué durante mucho tiempo sin siquiera enfardarme. La campaña la pasé en tan solo 1 semana, bueno, y tres días peleando con Tartarus. Unas cuantas semanas después compré Halo 3 ODST, un juego muy entretenido y con una muy buena historia, y que hablar de la banda sonora. Después tuve la suerte de poder comprar Halo 4, la verdad hubo varias cosas que no me gustaron, como el nuevo sonido de las armas, la sustitución del Rifle de Plasma, y la historia, pero tenia buenos gráficos y adoré el Rifle Binario. He completado las campañas de todos estos juegos en legendaria excepto Halo Wars. Algunas cosas mas sobre mí * •El primer videojuego de Halo que tuve fue Halo Wars, no me importa si dicen que Halo Wars no parece Halo, es un muy pero muuy buen juego. * •En Halo Wars tengo las siguientes marcas en las diferentes dificultades: Fácil:Campaña Completada. Normal:Misión 7, Scarab Heroica:Misión 4, Ciudad de Arcadia. Legendaria:Misión 2, Hacia la Reliquia. No me juzguen, en serio es difícil este videojuego. * •Soy orgullosamente Mexicano, no creo querer cambiar mi nacionalidad nunca. * •La forma en la que maté a Tartarus fue un poco curiosa… Duré muchísimo tiempo intentado matarlo hasta que en una ocasión intenté seguirlo por el elevador en el centro de la sala de control cuando quedé atorado en cierto punto del elevador, al buscar la causa de esto encontré a Tartarus encima de mí atorado por algún Glitch, entré en pánico y lo ataque con la Espada de Energía, solo que bueno tuve que atacarlo donde pude, ya saben... Ahí abajo. Con mi ataque y el fuego coordinado de Johnson lo asesinamos rápidamente y por fin terminé la Campaña. * •Mi armadura Spartan Favorita es la RECON. * •Me encanta la personalidad suicida de Serina, la IA del UNSC Spirit of Fire, al igual que la forma de ser de John Forge, Sargento de la misma tripulación. * •En mi familia, mamá, papá y hermanos, se tiene mucho cariño al Inquisidor Thel Vadam, refiriéndonos a el como ¨El Inquisis¨. * •Me gustan mucho los videojuegos de LEGO, se que parecen infantiles pero depende de mucha inteligencia y habilidad poder completar uno de estos juegos al 100 por ciento, hacer esto es algo que nunca podría hacer un niño pequeño, y un reto para alguien grande. * •Adoro como no saben al Huragok Vergil y sus hermosos sonidos de ballena. * Tengo 8800 GP en mi perfil. * No tengo Xbox Live Gold. * Mi Gamertag es SpartanStorm 05. * •Odio los niños rata, y no, no soy uno de ellos. * •Tengo 14 años. * •Me gusta la música electrónica, principalmente Skrylex. * Además me encanta Imagine Dragons. * •Mi hermana es una Otaku. * •Tengo mucha fe en el gran éxito de Halo 5. No lo he jugado :( Niveles Favoritos Halo 2 # Pesar. Es entretenido, si lo jugaste sabes por que me gusta. # Metrópolis. Scarab, Tanque, Escopetas, Lanzacohetes, Snipers y el Arma Scarab. Falto algo... ? # Inquisidor. ¡¡¡Eres el Inquisidor!!! Halo 3 # Arca. Nivel largo, lleno de buenas armas, enemigos y vehículos bien puestos a lo largo del nivel para garantizarte una gran experiencia. # Covenant. '''Muy parecido en cuanto a la elaboración al Arca, añadiendo al Hornet, Muchos Caciques Brute y Dos Scarabs. Además del fin de la Guerra Humano Covenant. # '''Halo. '''Nivel corto, pero lleno de emoción y adrenalina. Y apuesto a que nunca lo lograste pasar sin morir al menos una vez en la huída final en Warthog. Halo 4 # '''Reclamador. '''Nivel sencillo, puedes usar desde el armamento básico (Magnum, RA, BR) hasta artillería pesada (Sniper, M41, Torreta de MIsiles, Warthog, Localizador de Blancos...) Parecido al Arca de Halo 3. # '''Infinity. En mi opinión el nivel mejor hecho de Halo 4 (Distribuyen bien las armas, no como en el resto del juego donde te dan todo un arsenal en cierto punto del nivel del que solo puedes escoger 2 armas, las cuales terminarás poco después y batallarás por encontrar munición). Conduces por 1ra vez el Scorpion en H4 y es el debut de la Mantis. # Medianoche. '''Adoro como acomodaron la secuencia inicial con la ''¨Nave esa¨ ''(No recuerdo su nombre y me da flojera buscarlo y luego anotarlo) y se disfruta el resto del nivel. Halo: Reach # '''Anochecer. '''Tienes Sniper para todo el nivel... # '''Larga Noche de Consuelo. Sabre, batalla espacial, Sabre y más Sabre XD # Punta de Lanza. '''Es... pues bueno... Solo me gusta. Halo 3: ODST # '''Autopista de la Costa. No se como describirlo, Halo 3: ODST es un buen juego y este nivel es un perfecto ejemplo del Juego en sí. # Plaza Tayari. '''Nivel corto, pero tanto entretenido como divertido. Una perfecta introducción a esa nueva forma de jugar Halo. # '''Estación Kikowani. '''Scarab, Banshee y Cacique, no es el mejor nivel del mundo pero esta bien hecho y muy completo. Halo Wars # '''Cabeza de Playa. '''Temática simple, controla una parte del territorio, para tener más bases, pera tener más suministros, para tener mejor tecnología y más suministros, para consiguir mejores unidades, para controlar el resto del Territorio. ¡¡¡Entre la unidades que se pueden utilizar se encuentra un SCARAB!!! # '''Cúpula de Luz. '''Conoces los Rhinos, y... pues no sé, me gusta. # '''Dentro de la Reliquia. '''Bueno, es simple. En una palabra: Grizzly GENERAL En general estos son mis Niveles Favoritos de todo Halo, Los que más disfruté XD # ''El Arca__________________________________Halo 3'' # ''El Covenant______________________________Halo 3'' # ''Autopista de la Costa______________________Halo 3: ODST'' # Metrópolis________________________________Halo 2 # Halo_____________________________________Halo 3 Videojuegos que tengo (y juego) # Halo Wars # LEGO Piratas del Caribe: El Videojuego # KS Season Two # Halo 3 # LEGO Star Wars 2 # Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark # Halo 2 # LEGO Harry Potter # LEGO El Hobbit # Halo 3: ODST # Halo 4 # LEGO Jurassic World # Just Dance 2014 # Halo: Reach # Just Dance 2016 # Forza Horizont 2 Juegos de Halo 90px-H2.png| Superado en Heroica (Solitario) 90px-H3.png|Superado en Legendaria (Solitario) HWARS.png |Superado en Heroica (Cooperativo) H3ODST.png| Superado en Legendaria (Solitario) 90px-HREACH.png|Superado en Legendaria (Solitario) Halo4Logo.png|Superado en Legendaria (Solitario) Música Con algunos gustos tanto diferentes como raros, aquí están mis canciones favoritas... SKRILLEX - Bangarang feat. Sirah Official Music Video Friction - Imagine Dragons (Audio) Dimitri Vegas, Martin Garrix, Like Mike - Tremor (Official Music Video) Dibujos Algunos dibujos hechos por mi... 20160506-0001.jpeg|Un Pandita XD. Imagen original: Archivo:Imgres-6.jpg Fidel Castro.jpeg|Fidel Castro, un poco deformado... 20160506-0005.jpeg|Una portada de Historia Santa Claus.jpeg|Santa Claus. Aunque originalmente sería el: 200px 20160506-0002.jpeg|Se supone que era él /:200px 20160506-0003.jpeg|Este también se supone que era él ):Archivo:Imgres-7.jpg Usebox Si te caigo bien pega esto en tu perfil... XD = YO SE QUE ME AMAS... ;) = Amigos y demás Frabz-jorge-jugando-Halo-reach-como-lo-veo-yo-como-lo-ven-sus-amigos-c-37ed0a.jpg|Jugando Halo 3r5u1i.jpg|Simplemente... Otros amigos que me caen bien pero no tienen tengo su Userbox * Bloody spirit... * EodNgel... Páginas Creadas por mí * Sierra 117 (Nivel/Diálogos) * Lanzacohetes M57 Pilum * Genesis (Nivel) * Génesis * Cartuchos de Gel Incendiario * Halo: Fleet Battles * Mombasa * Tanque Principal de Batalla M820 * Lanzador de Plasma Tipo-52 * Pistola de Energía Dirigida Tipo-54 * Torreta Splinter * Batalla de Kamchakta * REAP-X * Magnum M6H2 * Creados * Cañon de Combustible (Página de desambiguación) * Wraith (Desambiguación) * Serie SRS99 * Variantes de Arma * Vehículo Cuadrúpedo del UNSC * Skirmish at Darkstar * Tyrant (Mapa) * Referencias Halo: Reach